Isabelle
by x.o.987
Summary: Isabelle Lawson is a young girl whom has lived in a family that has helped shinigamis for centuries. William T. Spears is assigned to a special case involving her help. What becomes of their treacherous tale? Is it the taste of bitter sweetness? Is it consumed in an endless pit of fire? Or will it be in the purity of light forever? What becomes of Isabelle? Or William?


Chapter** One:**

My parent's weak spirits had died to make mine stronger. The mothers of my family were like fierce lionesses guarding the tombs. The fathers of my family were the warriors exterminating beings who dare to seek the unknown. The unknown are creatures who should never exist. They are divine beings who are too divine to live in the world I live in. My family should have never sworn a pact with them centuries ago. I could ramble for hours why these creatures should cease to exist, but I would only be contradicting myself. With every light, there is a darkness. With a gift, there is always a price. With a rose, there will always be a thorn. The world is like the yin and yang... I believe there is a little good in bad and a little bad in good. I have got to know my sense of the world when I met William T. Spears. I was reborn with a stronger spirit, as I said, when I met this desolate creature with a feeble toungue. He had this silent stillness about him. As if the whole world could go cold by looking into his tired eyes. He knew his place into the world and played his part well. He was the kind of man with a mysterious aura hidden trapped in the depths of his spirit. Thus meaning, you never knew what he was actually pondering about. He was always a closed book to everyone but me. His harsh views captivated me and caused myself to take a moment to actually gaze upon the meaning of what the world has really become. Yes, it has become a cruel place, but with every tunnel, there is a light. I learned this from the journey William and I shared.

This journey all started when I had become an orphan quietly sitting in my manner blankly staring at the closed envelope with a Lawson crest laying on my father's desk five years ago. The envelope wrote "_To Isabelle" _in my father's handwriting. It has been an hour since I discovered this envelope hidden beneath my pillow for I have no idea how long it has been there. But I know it was from my parents. And it was probably a goodbye letter. I didn't need a letter telling me "Oh, we loved you so much, we are so sorry we had to leave." I already had enough people enforcing that idea into me. If they loved me, then they wouldn't just abandoned me here, I thought. I also thought, 'Alright so the truth is they never loved me. They were just selfish and foolish.' Yet, I felt that there might be a chance where the letter could tell me so much more. Once I found this letter I quickly ran to my father's office to carelessly place it on his desk. I didn't want to read this letter in any other place other than the place where I could feel my parent's spirits surrounding me. Once I would be finished with this letter I will cry out in pain hoping then they will regret abandoning me. Maybe even showing some pity for me. Yes, I was angry and yes, I became very distraught believing nobody actually did love me from the stunt that my parents pulled. Being my distraught self, I couldn't actually bring myself to read the letter my parents wrote for me, yet I wanted to read it so badly. I longed to read the letter as if I was a wife waiting for my love to come home from a brutal war. Yet, I became a coward like a little child being afraid of the dark. In this case, I was the wife and coward about the letter. My hands remained stiff by my side refusing to touch the white envelope. Another hour passed by of me standing alone behind the desk of my father's. I was ready to finally manage to pick up the envelope until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I grimly said.

"There is a visitor at the door, my lady," Eva responded while slowly opening the door.

Eva was a petite woman who worked as a maid serving under the Lawson household. She started working once I had been born and has never left me ever since. Her eyes always reminded me of the eyes of a lost puppy, brown and glimmering with innocence. Yet, her features were sharp with bronzed skin and full lips. I cannot tell you how many times aristocrats had visited this manor just to make this lady to become their mistress. I always knew she would refuse because the men would either leave in anger or, tears. Usually anger.

"Well, you know what to do. Let him in and give him the Lawson hospitality. I will be there in a moment," I sighed.

"Of course my lady," With her reply, she lightly closed the door.

I left my father's office ignoring the letter on his desk. I passed the portraits of my ancestors and the doors of the mansion until I found the front hall. In front of the doors were Eva and the visitor eying each other with disgust but they soon turned their heads as they heard my foot steps. I have never seen Eva with such anguish when it came to the visitor and watched me with her alerted eyes. Even when her admirers would arrive, she would politely turn them down no matter how foul they would become. This was a new Eva I have never seen before. She tried her best to politely smile but she could not hide the discomfort from her eyes. She stood stiffly in front of the guest with her eyes only on me and then slightly clenched her teeth leaving her jaw to appear stiff too.

The guest appeared as a handsome man with striking green eyes and smooth porcelain-like skin. He stood with his brows furrowed and hands by his side. In front of his striking green eyes were rectangular glasses and he wore a black clad suit. He displayed a cold impression on me with intimidation as I stood before the tall, slim man. I gathered chills as if I was left alone in a graveyard and his hollow eyes gazed upon me. I was unsure if it was out of admiration or he thought I was horrid looking based on his enigmatic expression. "Hello," the guest finally said, "I am William T. Spears here on business. I am in need of assistance."

"Isabelle Lawson, head of this estate. It's a pleasure to meet you," I returned his gaze, "Might I ask what kind of business you are on?"

"My lady, look at his eyes," Eva whispered in my ear.

I stared deeply into his hollow eyes to find his yellow irises and green outer shell. Then at that moment I realized that this man was not human. His eyes were the eyes of a divine creature. A divine creature known as a grim reaper. My family has helped these reapers for centuries. Usually the head of the estate help them solve complex cases in need of a human. My fathers were the warriors helping them and then exterminate the ones who dare to know more about these creatures. My mothers kept their secrets from the world. Now it is my turn. Now I will have to become the lioness and warrior. I always knew this day would come, but I thought I would be a grown woman when I filled the role of being a lioness. Instead, I am a fifteen year old girl who has to fill in two roles that my parents left me with.

"Y-Yes, lets do business, shall we?"


End file.
